clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei/Gallery
Gallery An in-game sprite Maybe Ninja.gif|Sensei digging in the snow wearing an unknown brown sensei ninja suit. Senseipillowlol|Sensei sitting on his green pillow in the Dojo. Fire Sensei 12324567.PNG|Sensei standing on his green pillow in the Fire Dojo. Water Sensei12342536457.PNG|Sensei standing on his green pillow in the Water Dojo. Sensei In-game.png|Sensei, Water Sensei and Fire Sensei. Shadow Sensei.png|What Shadow Sensei might look like in-game. Sensei 492.PNG|New Sensei sitting on his green pillow in the new 2013 Dojo Senseisenseisensei.png|'Sensei' as seen in Card-Jitsu Snow Sensei's player card Dig Out The Dojo - Mystery Penguin.PNG|Sensei's first player card. Senseiplayercard.png|Sensei's player card. Fire_sensei_card.png|Sensei's Fire Ninja outfit. WaterNinjaSensei.PNG|Sensei's Water Ninja outfit. Sensei's 2013 playercard.png|Sensei's player card with his robe Sensei's background ZaSonamySensei.png|Sensei's background on a penguin's Player Card. ZaZMightSensei.png|Sensei's background pick up. Buddy list Character 9 88.png|Sensei on the buddy list Sensei while Offline.png|Sensei while offline ...EPIC XD XD XD.png|When trying to add Sensei on buddy list New sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yayyy.png|Sensei when offline Senseiisonline.png|The new pop-up to tell you that Sensei is online File:Sensewhileonline.png|New online Sensei on the buddy list Sensei spotted Senseirealfire2.JPG|A clear picture of Sensei in his Fire Ninja suit. Realsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. Sensei 1.jpg|Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. Sensei1.1.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Sensei1.2.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Sensei1.3.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Sensei1.4.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.30.55 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.12.14 PM.png|Sensei in his chair at the stadium. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.12.03 PM.png|Sensei spotted at the stadium. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.28.36 PM.png|Sensei when people started pouring into the cove. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.28.01 PM.png|Sensei relaxing at the cove. He finds it peaceful. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 8.57.29 PM.png|Sensei spotted at the Plaza during the Card Jitsu Party of 2011. Screen shot 2011-11-29 at 6.34.50 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Senseiffdfdfd.png|Sensei spotted at the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-11-30 at 4.50.09 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-11-30 at 4.53.36 PM.png|SENSEI VANISH in Spanish. Screen shot 2011-11-30 at 5.16.03 PM.png|Sensei in his Fire Ninja outfit spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 5.24.07 PM.png|Water Sensei at the card jitsu party. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 5.24.31 PM.png|Sensei in his fire suit at the card jitsu party. It seems as though his outfit changes depending on where he is. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 5.27.52 PM.png|"SENSEI VANISH!" at the card jitsu party. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 6.54.06 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-03 at 5.56.47 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. 1joshuarulesMeetsSenseiDuringChineseNewYears2013Celebration.png|Sensei spotted at the Dojo Courtyard during a celebration of 2013's Chinese New Year. Paultropica6_meets_Sensei_(second_time).png|Sensei spotted in the Ninja Hideout during another celebration of 2013's Chinese New Year. Meeting Sensei!.png|Sensei Spotted During The Hollywood Party. Capture04.PNG|Sensei spotted at the Hollywood Party the French server Mousqueton. Senseifoundathollywoodpartyredcircle.jpg|'Sensei' at the Hollywood Party on server Alaska sensei vanish.jpg|"Sensei Vanish!" in the Card-Jitsu Fire Dojo Mc25MeetingSensei.png|'Sensei' at the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 on server, White Out File:Screen_Shot_2013-05-23_at_7.48.08_PM.png|Sensei and Ebkas sensei found.png|Sensei on icicle SL8.png SL2.png Sl.png Sensei Playing Card-Jitsu sensei and rockhopper.PNG|The picture shows Sensei using a power card featuring Rockhopper. Sensei Shocked.jpg|Sensei shocked during a Card-Jitsu match. Senseinewcard.jpg|Sensei's Card-Jitsu Card. Senseicj.jpg|Sensei playing Card-Jitsu. Sensei card.GIF|Sensei using Sensei card. The Sensei PWNs Me.jpg|Sensei playing Thin Ice during a Card-Jitsu match. Surf Sensi.PNG|Sensei surfing in a Card Jitsu Game. Oreage sensei !!!!.png|Orange sensei glitch. Sensei Glitch.png|An extension of the Orange Sensei glitch. He becomes the same color as your penguin during some moves. I'm flying!.png|Sensei and a Ninja playing Card-Jitsu Artwork 94 lrg-1024.jpg|On a wallpaper. 120px-CPWIKISENSEIhgr.png|Sensei doing a Ninja pose. Sensei'scard.png|Sensei's Invitation to every single penguin. Sensei Breaks the Fourth Wall.png|Sensei refers to the real world in a Penguin Times interview. Sensei's Cookie.jpg|Sensei predicts your future... Rockhopper's coming! Sensei puffle.jpg|A White Puffle following Sensei. Sensei's Full Amulet.jpg|Sensei with the completed Amulet. SenseiinFireCoat.png|Sensei in his real Fire Suit. 72_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Sensei in it. SensPizza.PNG|Sensei sleepwalking. Sensei in never wake a sleeping sensei.jpg|Sensei as he appears in the short "Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei." Sensei.png|Sensei drinking tea. Sensei with stick.png|Sensei with his Simple Walking Stick. SENSEI ????????.png|Sensei Formally Known As People Japan Card Jitsu.png|Sensei's Complete Amulet Cut-Out. Sun sensei Woah.PNG| looking off into the distance. Sensei with cards.png|Sensei with some Card-Jitsu cards Sensei with hot sauce fire.png|Sensei with a hot sauce bottle. Sensei with an egg.png|Sensei with an egg (and he hid some eggs during an Easter Scavenger Hunt in 2009). Sensei4.png|Sensei pose during a Card-Jitsu battle Snow Sensei Official.png|Snow Sensei watersenseicutout.png|Sensei in his Water Suit Sensei_Snow.png|Sensei in his Snow Suit Sensei and his Ninjas.png|Sensei leading his ninjas against the snowmen. Ninja vs Snowmen Final Battle.png Sensei in a Blizzard.png Nuevo_sensei.png Sensei Staring at Mountain.png 770720520.png|Sensei drinking some tea ASensei.png senseiplayer.png sensei cjsnow.png|sensei in his 2013 design 2sensei2013.png Sensei2013.png 773506301.png|'Sensei' using a Water and Fire power at the same time BLIM0UHCEAA3ZZ2.png|Sensei in his Snow Suit when you obtain the Snow Gem. BK7SoBjCcAAuhaL.png|Sensei holding some Card Jitsu Cards in his black robe. Snow Sensei Full copy.png|Sensei's full snow suit Card-Jitsu Saga Sensei and nINJAS.png Ninjas vs Tusk.png Sensei Stares into Sky.png Sensei Stare at Tusk.png Sensei Spots Broken Tusk.png Sensei gasp.png Sensei Stuck in Snow.png Friends Run from Avalanche.png Tusk Ready to Crush Sensei.png Sensei Surprised.png Sensei Strikes Back.png Sensei Sad.png Sensei Fight Tusk.png Sensei Pwns Tusk.png Sensei and Tusk Bow.png Tusk Angry.png Sensei and Tusk Master Snow.png Sensei harness fire.png Tusk and Sensei with ninja army.png Sensei and tusk build in the snow.png Tusk and sensei swing 3.png Sensei and tusk swing.png Sensei Toys SenseiPlushNew.jpg|Sensei as a plush toy. Sensei Mix 'n' Match.png|Sensei's first Mix 'n' Match figure. Plushtoy13.jpg|Fire Sensei plush toys. SenseiMixNMatch2.jpg|Sensei's 2nd Mix And Match figure. SenseiMixNMatch3.jpg|Sensei's 3rd Mix And Match figure. Club-penguin-sensei-toy.png|Sensei's toy with Golden Card Codes. Episodes NeverWakeaSleepingSensei4.png|Sensei in Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei. Sensei dancing.png|Sensei dancing in The Party Starts Now. Other clip0006.gif|Sensei's beak animation. (Click to see Animation) Skinner.jpg|Comparison of Silver. Note the real Sensei's darker color. Gray penguin.png|Sensei's Player Card while loading. Celebration of Snow Homepage screen.png Club Penguin Card Jitsu Snow - Trailer 720p HD-0 Orange Sensei.PNG|A glitch in Card-Jitsu which makes Sensei Orange. <\gallery> Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Gallery Category:Sensei Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries